This invention relates to fishing lures and artificial bait and, more particularly, to an artificial fishing lure of the fly type including simulated fish eggs connected to a hook to provide the appearance of a natural fish egg or egg grouping when in use.
Trout, salmon and other fish in that family group are highly accustomed to eating natural fish eggs which are present in their natural habitat such as streams and lakes. Trout, salmon and other fish are highly attracted to such eggs which provide a high protein food source both when they are young and when they return to their home streams to spawn after reaching maturity. Depending on the number and type of fish species which cohabitate in a lake or stream, such eggs become more plentiful and are the preferred food for as many as eight or more months every year in many lakes and streams where spawning occurs. Indeed unlike minnows and insects which vary from stream to stream, fish eggs are available in nearly any stream which has spawning fish present at a particular time of the year. Consequently, fishermen have often used natural fish eggs as bait when sport fishing.
Typically, natural eggs are attached to hooks via nets or sacks and provide excellent bait. However, attaching natural eggs to a hook and retaining them on the hook in position to attract fish is quite difficult. Moreover, natural eggs are difficult to keep for any length of time without spoiling and, of necessity, must be replenished frequently. Although natural eggs may sometimes be cured to help preserve them, the process often times leaves an unnatural odor or changes the natural odor of the eggs making them less attractive to fish. Further, they can be difficult to transport without spoilage. Even when used, the necessity of attaching with sacks or nets has prevented the eggs from appearing naturally and thus has reduced the effectiveness of this type bait when fishing.
As an alternative to using natural eggs in sport fishing, fishermen have also used trout fly, bug or minnow-type lures. Indeed, such lures have remained unchanged for many years with the same basic patterns being made for long periods of time. However, fish are not as highly attracted to such fly-type lures as they are to fish eggs during spawning times of the year.
Although it has always been desired to take advantage of the natural attractiveness to fish of natural fish eggs, the use of artificial fish eggs has remained small because of the continuing need for a truly natural looking artificial or simulated fish egg lure. Previous artificial eggs have failed to recreate the natural size, dimensions and appearance of a natural egg.
Further, many streams have sections prohibiting the use of live or natural baits such as natural fish eggs. Also, many artificial lures made of materials such as metal, wood, rubber or plastic have also been banned in such stream sections. In such "quality" or "flies only" areas, only fly-type lures using materials such as fur, hair or feathers or other similar synthetic materials are allowed.
The need has thus been apparent for an artificial or simulated fish egg lure which avoids the inherent problems of using natural fish eggs, is as realistic as possible from all viewing angles of the fish, and is approved for use in "flies only" trout streams. It was also desired to provide simulated eggs which can be used in groups to heighten the attractiveness to fish. Further, a need has been apparent for an artificial fish egg lure which remains highly visible even in dirty water. The present invention was conceived in recognition of and as a solution for these and other needs.